Molestia de la pequeña Hyuga
by Leidy RC
Summary: "Llegué de una misión, fui a la mansión Hyuga e inconscientemente, oí una conversación de Hanabi-sama. Me arrepentiría, si no fuera porque me enteré de varios asuntos importantes."


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Si yo hubiera sido la creadora, no hubiera asesinado a un personaje tan importante.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*.*.*.*<strong>_

_**Molestia de la pequeña Hyuga.**_

_***.*.*.***_

* * *

><p>(Narra Neji)<p>

Por fin llegué de aquella misión en la Aldea del Rayo. Debo de entregar los informes cuanto antes, pero no me vendría nada mal ir al Clan Hyuga a darme un baño y descanse cierto rato...

—_Preparas muy bien el té de menta, Hanabi.— _escuché la voz de TenTen en la sala de invitados, al parecer está hablando con Hanabi. Mejor me retiro, es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas.

—_Aburrido como siempre... Todo sea por ganarme ese ridículo título de potestad. A Hinata se lo dieron fácil, no comprendo por qué yo tengo que hacer estas ridiculeces.— _la voz de Hanabi cargaba molestia. Nunca oí ese tono en ella, más bien, no de esa manera.

—_Hanabi… eso no es verdad. Además, te sirve de mucho saber esto.— _trata de calmarla TenTen.

—_TenTen, bien sabes que es ridículo saberte estas cosas. Preparar té, modales… ¿a quién le importa? Solo es para que me dejen escoger si casarme o no, o mínimo, escoger yo mi esposo; como le dejaron a mi hermana.— _demasiada información recibida…

—_Creo que… ya sabes por qué lo hacen.— _dijo tímidamente.

—_Oh sí, por supuesto. Es mi mayor por cinco años, por ende, matriarca del Souke. ¿Sabes que es tonto eso? Yo no me siento mal por no ser la matriarca yo, simplemente que debieron de ver ambas capacidades y que se elija, sin dar favoritismo a la mayor. ¡Todos los privilegios son para la mayor! Hasta diría que mi padre no me pone el sello de sumisión por pena.— _¿en verdad así se siente ella?

—_Eso no es verdad. Hanabi, no te colocan el sello porque…— _la interrumpe_._

—_Oh no, sé perfectamente que yo estaba destinada al Bouke y al sello. Nada significa el ser hija del patriarca, con ser la menor merezco eso… ¡Y me molesta! ¿Sabes qué otras cosas me dan por pena? Todo mi esfuerzo es puro entrenamiento desde mis cinco años, ¡Yo sola me gané un título! No necesité ser la mayor para eso. ¡Soy una jounin a mis 17 años por mi maldito esfuerzo! Nadie me regaló nada como la gente dice. Nadie me respeta por ser una ANBU reconocida, solo lo hacen por ser del Souke del clan Hyuga, ni siquiera me conocen. Todos piensan que soy una ANBU porque el capitán del escuadrón es mi primo.— _¿eso dice la gente?—_ ¡Es por mi esfuerzo! Pero todos creen lo contrario… detesto esto.— _golpea el cojín donde está arrodillada. Sé que cometo un error al escucharlas, pero esto me dejó sin palabras. ¿Siente envidia de Hinata—sama? ¿Por qué la gente dice eso? Yo sé muy bien lo buena kunoichi que es.

—_Hanabi… con que tú sepas la verdad, basta.— _dice TenTen serena. ¡Exacto! Jamás creí que Hanabi—sama se dejara llevar por los comentarios de las personas.

—_Me molesta que piensen eso. Las únicas personas sinceras que conozco eres tú, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Hinata también pero no me atrevo a decirle esto, Neji—niisan, Kiba y los demás chicos… me conocen bien; no piensan lo que los demás sí._

—_Por supuesto que te conocemos bien. Y deja de pensar que todo lo que dicen los demás es cierto… tú continúa siendo igual. Además eres media antisocial como Neji, no te molesta el no caerle bien a todo el mundo.— _Hmp, ¿para qué caerle bien a toda Konoha?

—_Por supuesto, eso de andar como tú saludando a todos no es divertido. Prefiero caerle bien a 12 personas que a todo el mundo, como tú.— _oí las risas de TenTen.

—_¿Ves? Que no te importe lo demás. Estoy segura que tu padre te tiene las mismas consideraciones que a Hinata, cuando te cases, te dejará escoger esposo a ti…— _creo que ya escuché mucho, me iré de una…

—_Sí, hice una promesa que nada se interpondría entre yo y cierta persona…— _me detuve apenas escuché eso. ¿Hanabi—sama a su corta edad tiene novio? Mejor escucho un poco más…

—_¿Cierta persona? ¿Quién, Hanabi?— _escuché claramente el tono malicioso en su voz. Oh no, ella es casi una niña como para pensar en esas cosas.

—_Digamos que… no te puedo decir. Nadie lo sabe.— _dijo riendo suavemente. Mataré hasta enterarme quién es el desgraciado ese.

—_Oh, vamos, Hanabi… yo sé que tú quieres contarme._

—_¡De acuerdo! Pero no se lo dices a nadie… ¿entendido?— _por supuesto, nadie se debe de enterar a quién maté.

—_Mis labios están sellados.— _si Hiashi—sama se enterara…

—_Es… fuerte, alto, es muy divertido, me conoce bien… es muy buena persona conmigo. Pero sé que si mi papá o alguien más, por no decir Neji—niisan se enteran, lo asesinan.— _dijo con voz apenada. A ver, ¿Quién es fuerte y divertido? Que yo sepa, nadie es divertido… son estúpidos. ¿Es alguien tan malo como para pensar que lo asesinarían?

—_No creo… Neji aceptó a Naruto, no creo que no acepte a quien sea que sea…— _¿Cuándo acepté al baka de Naruto? Solo se comprometió con Hinata—sama.

—_Tiene deseos reprimidos de matarlo. Aunque… si el Souke aceptó a Naruto, también lo aceptarán a él…— _dijo tocándose el mentón.

—_¡Ya dime quién es! No aguanto la curiosidad…_

—_Es… el compañero de equipo de mi hermana.— _se cubrió el rostro apenas lo soltó. Listo, habrá un difunto o en el clan Aburame o en el clan Inusuka… ¿Cómo se pudo fijar en uno de esos dos desadaptados? Kiba… no quiero imaginar al clan teniendo a Kiba y Naruto juntos. Shino, bueno, al menos es callado y un poco más correcto que Kiba. Pero no, ninguno de los dos me parece el indicado de estar con Hanabi—sama.

—_¿Quién? ¿Kiba o Shino? ¡Habla, Hanabi! no me imaginé que uno de ellos dos te guste, pero… ¿ya sabes con él?— _esa pregunta también resuena en mi cabeza.

—_Sí, siempre me lo encuentro en los ANBU, aunque Neji—niisan es muy malo con él. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo bueno? Que mi primo no sabe quién es, por lo que me envía a misiones con él.— _dijo alegre. ¡Pero qué idiota! Claro… por eso siempre reían juntos, hablaban… pero jamás me imaginé que Kiba saliera con ella…

—_¿Entonces es…?_

—_Sí, Kiba Inusuka…— _dijo visiblemente sonrojada. Yo lo mato… ¡Es su mayor por cinco años! ¿Qué clase de degenerado acepta una relación así?

—_Vaya, es sorprendente…— _admite._— Felicidades por los dos. Bien guardadito lo tenías, eh…— _demasiado diría yo.

—_¿Sabes por qué? Uno, no lo aceptarían por ruidoso, ya sabes… esta mansión de tranquilidad. Dos, lo consideran estúpido, aunque creo que Hinata—neechan sí me ayudaría, es su amigo. Tres, es cinco años mayor que yo…_

—_Pero… Naruto no es el sinónimo de tranquilo, tal vez te deje. Kiba no es estúpido, solo es gracioso…— _¿de qué lado está?_— Y… Hanabi, para el amor no hay edad.— _¡Que no le meta esas ideas en la cabeza!

—_Tienes razón, TenTen… pero eso no lo entenderían. Igual me seguiré esforzando para que me den algún título de poder escoger yo misma a mi esposo, y ya lo estoy consiguiendo. Si más adelante quiero casarme, puedo hacerlo… además, Kiba pertenece a un clan prestigioso, la señora Tsume me aprecia y me llevo bien con ella y Hana. Creo que mi padre ya acepta un poco el que todos escojan su propio esposo… hasta a Neji—niisan le hablaron sobre algo de su esposa, algo así escuché.— _con que también escuchó mi conversación con Hiashi—sama. Es incorrecto.

—_Verás que también aceptarán a Kiba. ¿A Neji le dijeron que escoja una esposa?— _ahora hablan de mí… esto es el…

—¡Primo—cuñado! ¿Qué haces? Oh, con que escuchando una conversación de tu prima y…— justo Uzumaki se aparece a mis espaldas a parlotear. Por suerte, le tapé la boca y acorralé.

—Cállate o mejor largo de la casa… Hinata—sama no está.— mascullé controlándome.

—Yo venía a verte a ti… pacemos tiempo de caridad como primos políticos, Neji.— le golpeé la cabeza, y lloriqueó.

—Déjame escuchar la conversación… por tu culpa ya me perdí de bastante.— dije. Es cierto, seguían hablando pero yo ya no estaba concentrado y me perdí de la conversación…

—Chismoso saliste, genio…— lo volví a golpear y presté atención a la charla de adentro.

—… _¿Y a ti? ¿Qué shinobi te gusta TenTen? No me vas a decir que ninguno…—_ perfecto, dejaron de hablar de mí, ahora hablan de TenTen…

—_No me gusta nadie…—_ la vi sonriendo burlona.

—_¡Oh vamos! Ya te confesé algo… dime tú quién te gusta… no es justo_.— supongo que era momento de retirarme, pero me mataba la curiosidad.

—_Mmmm, ¿y si adivinas? No estoy en nada serio, sinceramente no me gusta nadie; pero sí te puedo decir más o menos quiénes están en algo…—_ vi que guiñó un ojo. La verdad, no pensé que a TenTen le interesara alguien.

—Oye, Neji ya suéltame. ¿Te quieres enterar de algo más?— vi molesto a Usumaki.

—¿De qué más me enteraría?

—Bueno… Kiba y Hanabi, ya sabes que…— lo interrumpo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú ya sabías?! ¡¿Por qué no hablaste?!— le grité ajustando más su cuello.

—Los encontré en situaciones comprometedoras… Kiba me vio y no dudó en amenazarme con ser comida de su manada…— baka…

—¿Qué… situaciones comprometedoras?— pregunté con dificultad.

—Besos… ¡Oye! Desajusta un poco, me estoy ahogando…— definitivamente, Inusuka morirá.

—_Mmmm, empecemos por algo. ¿Shino? ¿Está en algo?—_ ¿Qué clase de preguntas patéticas son esas? Escucho las carcajadas sonoras de TenTen.— _¿Qué? Oye, no te burles…_

—_Es que… ¡Wow! Ni por mi cabeza cruzaría la idea de salir con Shino. Es solo una buena persona…—_ sentí las risas ahogadas por mi mano de Naruto.

—_De acuerdo… ¿Qué opinas de Choji?—_ alejé mi mano de la boca de Naruto al sentir cómo escupió en ella por evitar reír.

—_Buen jounin, buen sensei, buena persona… nada más.—_ dijo tranquila.

—_Shikamaru Nara, ¿Qué hay de él?_

—_¡Hanabi! nunca me fijaría en Shikamaru, uno porque no es mi tipo, dos porque es un vago, y tres, porque es novio de Temari.—_ dijo algo indignada.

—_Bueno, es cierto… creo que ya no hay muchos, ¿Sasuke?—_ fruncí mi ceño inconscientemente, no me agradaba Uchiha.

—_Antisocial, no me llama la atención y no hablo con él… definitivamente, no. Además ni entiendo cómo es que le gusta a Sakura, pero bueno…—_ contestó tranquila. Creo que ni a ella, a mí y a Lee nos agrada Uchiha.

—_¿El Kasekague?_

—_Para nada, al kasekague se le respeta._— ríen las dos.— _A pesar de ser calladísimo, es muy cortés y buena persona, pero no… no es mi tipo._

—_Es cierto, ¡Ay casi no hay shinobis! ¿Es alguien del escuadrón ANBU? Apuesto que detrás de todas esas invitaciones que siempre arrojas al tacho o los pones en tu tablero y lanzas kunai, por ahí… hay alguna invitación que te emociona._— dijo burlonamente. Es cierto, a TenTen la veo casi a diario desechando invitaciones ridículas y patéticas del escuadrón ANBU, vergüenza ajena me da…

—_Mmmm, es ANBU, pero nunca dejó una invitación…—_ ¿Quién es ese?

—_De los que te mencioné, solo Shikamaru es ANBU, vaya… ¿tu compañero de equipo Lee?—_ esto debe de ser una broma. Sí, las dos rieron a carcajadas.

—_¡No! Lee es como un hermano, además que es un poco ridículo en el buen sentido… para nada._

—_Veamos… ¿Sabaku No Kankuro?—_ el marionetista… ese tipejo siempre la acecha también. Que ni se atreva a decir que es él. Kankuro no es ANBU, pero sí de un escuadrón de la arena muy fuertes, de cualquier forma; no me gusta para TenTen.

—_Es… bueno.—_ dijo ¿abochornada? Esto no puede pasar.— _Siempre fue buena persona, es amigable, fuerte… a veces cuando viene hablamos largo rato. Es buen amigo, salimos un par de ocasiones._

—_Te gusta…—_ afirmó Hanabi.

—Oye, Neji… ¿pasa algo? Palideciste más de lo que estabas… ¡Tu mirada me asusta, Hyuga!— gimoteaba Naruto y solo lo miré peor.— Ne… Ne… Neji…

—Cállate y déjame escuchar.— mascullé enfadado. ¿Por qué me molesto porque le guste alguien a TenTen? Solo es mi… amiga.

—_Digamos que… si no funciona con nadie más, puedo intentar no rechazar a Kankuro_.— no es él quien le gusta. ¡Demonios! ¿Quién le gusta entonces?

—_Oh vaya… no te gusta ninguno de los que te mencioné… ¡Ah no! Falta alguien… ¿Qué opinas de Neji—niisan?_— genial, fui olvidado. Por fin pregunta por mí…

—_Neji es…—_ estaba totalmente atento, no había ruido… hasta que…

—¡Oye, Hyuga ya déjame! Me lastimas enserio, dattebayo… ¿tanto te interesa espiar a TenTen? Hasta creo que te gusta, me alegro… pensé que eras del otro bando. Mira que te puedo dar consejos, Hinata me adora, y si tomas mi palabra… la tendrás rendidita a tus…— lo callé de un golpe. ¡No me dejó escuchar nada!

—¡No me dejaste escuchar lo que TenTen iba a decir de mí!— grité.

—¡_No puedo creerlo! ¿En serio?—_ escuché la exclamación de Hanabi. TenTen ya había terminado de hablar.

—_Baja la voz, Hanabi… puede estar por aquí y escuchar._

—_¡Pero es un tonto! ¿Cómo no se da cuenta? Ay, TenTen, eso es lo malo de estar…—_ seguía escuchando, hasta que alguien más me desconcentra…

—¡Neji—niisan! ¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto—kun?— la voz de Hinata—sama interrumpió, volteé y ella estaba agachada para ayudar a su novio inconsciente.

—Tengo el derecho, ¡No me dejó escuchar nada de la última parte de lo que hablaban Hanabi—sama y TenTen! Justo hablaban de mí…— mascullé fastidiado.

—El primero que habla sobre respetar la privacidad… y escuchando las conversaciones ajenas, eh, Neji.— sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal. Volteé y estaban TenTen y Hanabi mirándome incrédulas. Naruto baka.

—Naruto—kun, qué bueno que ya estás despertando.— todos nos giramos al suelo para ver que Naruto se tocaba la cabeza.

—¿Qué me pasó?— preguntaba viendo a todos lados, fijó su mirada en mí y al parecer, recordó.— ¡Tú! Ah ya, por fin recuerdo… estabas escuchando la conversación de Hanabi y TenTen, hice ruido y me golpeaste.— dijo señalándome, tanto Hinata—sama como Hanabi y TenTen me miraron. ¿Por qué no me fui antes de escuchar el comentario sobre el té?— ¡Verdad! Me las cobro, Hyuga… Hanabi—chan, tu primo quiere asesinar a Kiba…— lo golpeo de nuevo ante el alarido de sorpresa por parte de su prometida.

—¡Neji—niisan! ¿Por qué tenías que escuchar mientras hablábamos TenTen y yo? Siempre me hablas de la privacidad y mírate…— me reclama Hanabi. Tiene razón, pero gracias a escuchar me enteré de algo nuevo.

—¿Ves, Hanabi? por esta razón no hacemos el kunoichi—time en la mansión Hyuga…— comentó TenTen y la miré molesto.

—Al menos me enteré de algo indebido… Hanabi—sama, ¿Qué puede decirme al respecto de su relación con Inusuka?— abre sus ojos grandemente al escucharme.

—Eh… niisan, no será capaz de contarle a alguien del clan… ¿o sí?— preguntó sonriendo nerviosa.

—Es mi deber. Además, es incorrecto de su parte estar con alguien que es su mayor por cinco años. Tome en cuenta, es compañero de equipo de su hermana.

—Pero, niisan… sólo espere a que cumpla 18, ahí si desea lo publica en el diario de Konoha.— me dice temerosa.

—Hanabi—sama, sigue siendo incorrecto el tener una relación en secreto. Debería de tener al menos el permiso de Hiashi—sama y antes de eso, que su… pareja sea alguien de su edad.

—¡Oh, vamos, Neji! Para el amor no hay edad, déjala en paz… solo espérate un año y le dices a todo el mundo, ¿sí?— como siempre TenTen apoyando lo incorrecto.

—TenTen, no te metas en esto… sabes bien que es incorrecto.— advertí.

—Es tan incorrecto como escuchar conversaciones ajenas.— me dice burlona. ¿Por qué Hinata—sama no dice nada al respecto? ¿Sabía de eso?

—Fue un… error de mi parte.— dije algo abochornado.

—Claro, escuchaste un poco, te gustó y continuaste ahí. Ya, Neji; olvida lo que oíste y olvidamos que escuchaste algo… prométeselo a Hanabi.— dice sonriendo triunfante.

—Por favor, Neji—niisan, no le diga nada a mi padre o a algún miembro del clan. Yo misma veré si puedo contárselo a mi padre en menor tiempo…— dijo Hanabi—sama.

—Hanabi—sama, no me gustaría ser cómplice de su…— me interrumpe.

—¡Neji! Se nos hace tarde para llegar al escuadrón ANBU… avanza, genio chismoso. Adiós, Hinata, cuando despierte Naruto dile adiós. Tú también Hanabi, descuida, yo me encargo… ¡Apúrate, chismoso!— decía TenTen casi jalándome a la salida del clan. Kuso, me olvidaba por completo del escuadrón ANBU…

Salimos de los alrededores del clan, y en todo el camino rumbo a la élite de los ANBU estuvimos en silencio… por ahora…

—Así que… escuchando conversaciones.— comentó riendo.

—Era necesario, no sé cómo apoyas que Hanabi—sama esté con alguien muchísimo mayor que ella, es incorrecto.

—¿Escuchaste toda nuestra conversación?— preguntó tratando de ocultar un poco su nerviosismo. Justo las partes que me interesaban, Uzumaki las interrumpió.

—Gran parte de ella.— admití. Ella me miró burlona y negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por casualidad oíste la parte final de…?— la interrumpo.

—Si te preocupa si escuché tu opinión con respecto a mí, tranquila, Naruto hizo su alboroto en ese instante.— dije y ella me miró sorprendida.

—Por suerte…— masculló suavemente, pero la escuché muy bien.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué opinaste sobre mí?

—Nada… además, te molestaste porque Naruto no te dejó escuchar esa parte; lo que significa que tú estabas interesado en eso. No era necesario que espíes por ello, ni golpearlo, con preguntarme yo te contestaba…— dijo sonriéndome tiernamente. No puedo creerlo, pude haberme evitado el ser descubierto y embromado.

—Espié sin querer…— dije abochornado.

—Pero después te interesó lo que dije como para quedarte hasta el final. Bueno, te puedo decir qué es lo que opino de ti, genio.— sonríe y se detiene en uno de los tejados que cruzábamos. Faltaba regular para llegar al cuartel, ¿Por qué se detuvo?

—Te escucho…— dije cruzando mis brazos. Si no me importara, no escucharía.

—Dije que fuiste mi compañero de equipo junto con Lee, que poco a poco nos hicimos amigos… una linda amistad por cierto. Hicimos misiones juntas aún cuando eras jounin y yo recién era chunin. Entrenábamos juntos siempre, salíamos tanto los dos como en compañía de Lee. También dije que eras serio, correcto… sin imaginarme que eras un chismoso, también que eres un genio. Que a pesar de que para muchos eres un frío e insoportable, que eres un amargado jefe de escuadrón; para mí, no lo eres… eres una buenísima persona, solo que los demás no te conocen. Que… eres único. Alguien tan especial que te hace ser mi mejor amigo y mi mejor compañero de los ANBU... también buen capitán. ¿Sabes por qué Hanabi se sorprendió en algo? Porque dije que te quiero demasiado, Neji.— sus palabras, el tono que usó en ellas, y la mirada con aquel brillo especial con la que me miraba… me desarmaron por completo. Jamás creí que TenTen pudiera tener un tan buen concepto sobre mí. "Especial" "Te quiero demasiado" esas palabras que aún resuenan en mi cabeza.

Justo esa misma descripción hacia mí, yo la siento por ella. Tal y como lo dijo, somos amigos; y hace exactamente dos meses que la veía más que eso, siempre ocultando mis sentimientos.

—TenTen…— nunca fui bueno para las palabras, y ella lo sabe muy bien. Lo sabe tan bien que, con solo mirarme fijamente, se dio cuenta de lo que quiero transmitirle. Sin apurarme o molestarme, solo sonrió como siempre lo hace. Con esa sonrisa que solo me la dedica a mí.

—Gracias, Neji…— fruncí mi ceño en una muda pregunta que comprendió.— Por ser mi amigo… alguien en el que siempre puedo confiar.— me encantaría ser más que solo "amigo".

—Es a ti a quien debo agradecer…— sonreí débilmente, en cambio ella, alegre.

—¿Abrazo?— dijo extendiendo sus brazos. Negué con mi cabeza, y ella inclino la suya insistiendo.

—Está bien…— dije despacio, y ella me sofocó en un fuerte abrazo. Ignoro por completo el hecho que ambos estamos con nuestras máscaras ANBU colgadas en nuestros cuellos. La de ella, es de un panda con tonalidades rojas y blancas; la mía, es de un ave con tonalidades púrpuras y blancas. Seguía abrazada a mí. Nunca dejo que me abracen, a no ser que sea un abrazo de TenTen. Ni siquiera me inmuté en pedirle que me soltara, sólo correspondía a su abrazo… porque me encantaba la cercanía.

Justo cuando nos separamos, nuestros rostros quedaron a una cercanía irreal. Podía sentir su respiración chocar con la mía, y sus ojos achocolatados mirarme fijamente. "Anda, bésala… eso siempre quisiste, ¿no?" mi subconsciente es fuerte, y esa frase, la quería obedecer. Mis manos, que antes sujetaban el final de su espalda, la abandonaron solo para ubicar una en su esbelta cintura, y la otra, para levantar un poco más su delicada mejilla.

Me miró expectante, y sus brazos se ubicaron también detrás de mi cuello. Sabía que iba a besarla, ¿tal predecible soy? Solo sé, que ella es buena en palabras, mas yo en miradas y en acciones. Me incliné para ir cerrando la distancia entre los dos y por fin juntar nuestros labios. Con algo de nerviosismo pero seguridad, profundizamos aquel beso. Ahí, en un tejado de una casa que desconocemos, nos dimos nuestro primer beso, que, por falta de oxígeno tuvimos que culminar.

—Neji…— me dijo visiblemente sonrojada. Pensar que el causante de su sonrojo soy yo, me hizo sonreír.

—Sabes que no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, pero hay algo aquí.— señalo mi corazón.— Que dice que te amo.— dije, y sus orbes cafés se abrieron de par en par. Le acaricié nuevamente su mejilla, y le quité la máscara que me quitaba la vista de su largo y fino cuello, algo tapado por la trenza que llevaba.

—¿Sabes? Cuando dije que me gustaba un ANBU que no me acosaba ni enviaba cartas, me refería a ti, genio. Y se me olvidó decirte algo más que le dije a Hanabi.— la miré interrogante y ella sonrió.— Le dije que te quiero mucho… como amigo, más que eso, y que te amo.— ésta vez, ella fue quien me besó. Lo único que hice fue corresponder aquel beso, y sin evitarlo, sonreí sobre sus labios.

—Ya dije cosas que no pensé en decir hoy. ¿Qué dices…? Lo…— pregunté nervioso y algo sonrojado, pude sentir calor en mis mejillas. Me interrumpió con un corto beso.

— Claro que sí… Chismoso…— rió al terminar de decirme así. Se supone que me arrepentiría de haber espiado esa conversación, pero no, no me arrepiento de nada. Reí también con ella por ese nuevo apodo.

Fin.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

* * *

><p>Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic en Fanfiction, espero que haya resultado de su agrado. Creo que todos los fics que subiría serían NejiTen, pues amo a esa pareja.<p>

Cualquier crítica, opinión o recomendación es bienvenida en un review :3 gracias por leer...

PD: Adoro a Hanabi, la prefiero considerablemente que a Hinata.


End file.
